


An Arrow for Destiny

by MerlinFicDriveThru



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Canon Era, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-01
Updated: 2015-10-01
Packaged: 2018-04-24 05:13:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4906822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MerlinFicDriveThru/pseuds/MerlinFicDriveThru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Merlin is shot with an arrow in the middle of battle. Any rating. Merthur.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Arrow for Destiny

Arthur was on the other side of the battle field when it happened.

It was clear as day, a sound heard over the clanging swords and screaming men.

The soft thud of arrowhead through skin and muscle and bone.

And Arthur heard it, saw it pass straight through Merlin’s outstretched hand and into his chest.

The worst of it wasn’t the gold fading, like a dying candle. It wasn’t that mouth going slack in shock or the way his fingers fumbled with the shaft sticking out from his heart.

It was the way he stumbled forward, dripping blood from the wound. The way he walked toward Arthur, something between hurt and want clouding his eyes. Arthur ran, leaping over bodies and ducking under swords and cursing at the rocks and dirt between them.

Merlin crumpled, red bubbling over his lips, a cough so weak and quiet, that Arthur wasn’t sure how he knew.

He almost made it before Merlin breathed his last into the red soaked earth.

Almost.


End file.
